Faded Roses in a Heart
by DeathsAngel8815
Summary: An abused girl is found and taken in by the knights. She's withdrawn and unsure of her self. What will happen when they all get attached but have to think of her safety when they are called on for their services?
1. Forever Overlooked

Wow, this is my third story up on fanfiction on one day. Now that I have them all posted then I just have to update and not go through all the technical stuff. Anyways, this is just the prologue and the first chapter will be up somewhere in the following week. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur or the characters, but I own Emma, her brother, and her father.

Faded Roses in a Heart

Prologue

Forever Overlooked

A woman's screams could be heard from down the hall. The man standing in the empty space could be seen pacing and continuously looking at the door. As a few minutes pass, the screams stop completely and the man rushes towards the room.

When he opens the door, he sees his wife deathly still on the bed and a healer holding a small baby with reddish-orange hair barely showing. The healer walks up to him before he could take another step.

"Sir, I'm sorry to say, but your wife passed away during the birthing. Here's your new daughter," she said before handing him the baby girl. He looked at his wife then at the baby with disgust clearly shown on his face. A young boy walked into the room and over to the man.

"What are you going to name her father?" asked the boy looking at the young babe.

"We aren't going to name her. She took her mother's life so she doesn't deserve a name," the man said looking at his son.

"But sir, she must have a…," the maid was cut off by the fierce look on the father's face.

"It is final," he said before walking away leaving the baby in the maid's arms.

Looking at the girl the maid gave her a kiss on the forehead before replying in a voice unlike her own, "You will be saved from this life from knights around your fifteenth birthday."

--

Well there we go. Not much to say but I hope you enjoy it enough to let me know how you like it. I promise to put the next chapter up by tomorrow unless something comes up. I'm on vacation all next week and I hope to get updates on all my stories. Until then.

Love, Archer


	2. Barely Conscious

Hey here is the promised Chapter 1 of Faded Roses in a Heart. I should get chapter 2 up soon. I still have some revising to do but it won't take long. I only have chapter 1 and 2 written so it might be a couple days before I can get the third chapter done. Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur or the knights but I do own Emma, her brother, and her father.

"" is talking

'' is thinking

Faded Roses in a Heart  
Chapter 1  
Barely Conscious

'How many days has it been? I know not. Trapped in this dungeon type cell with no food and little water. It's not the perfect family life I had been hoping for, but it will have to do for now.

'My parents had married young when they found out my mother was pregnant with my older brother. There was no real love in it. And as they grew older, they ended up having me. I ruined my mother's chance of ever becoming pregnant as with the chance of ever breathing again. She had died during labor and my brother and father blamed it on me. After I grew old enough, I was to take care of all the chores and every other thing around the house. By the time I was fifteen, I was still malnourished and small. I was finished growing, barely reaching five feet, and weighed much less than one my age was supposed to.

'My hair has never been longer than it is now, reaching my shoulders. It still retained the same reddish-orange color that it has always been. Except for spending so much time outside, it has blonde streaks bleached in from the sun. My eyes, however, are what separate me from the rest. They are huge and round, perfecting my pouty face that does not appeal to my family. The color of my eyes has brought many years of torture as no one knows where it comes from. They are the lightest blue, almost silver, with a ring of a darker blue around the iris.

'That is enough of my looks however. I haven't been able to look in a mirror in a long time so I am not sure of how I look these past couple weeks without sun. Now, about this dungeon. It is cold, damp, and dark, everything a dungeon is supposed to be. I've been in here for a while and have no clue when I will be able to leave. I have dirt and blood all over me and my left shoulder is dislocated. But now I fear that I'm about to lose consciousness. Please, someone help me!'

And with that last thought the girl passed out her chin hanging on her chest and the chains on her anklesdigging in her skin.

--

Okay, so this chapter is mainly about descriptions and how she was living. The next chapter will be better as the knights come into the story. I'm sorry for the shortness of this one but there wasn't much in it. The next chapter will also be longer. I will probably be posting it later today cause I already have it written. After that, it might take longer for the chapters to come out cause I have to write them and I also have two other stories in progress, but I don't have much to do for a whole week, so they should be coming out quickly. Please review and let me know what you think so far.

Love, Archer


	3. Life Saved

Here's chapter 2 of Faded Roses in a Heart. Hope ya like.

Oh thanks to my reviewers. If you review, it gives me more support and then I can post chapters quicker. I'll write responses to you guys at the end of this chapter. Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur but I do own Emma, her father, and her brother.

"" talking

'' thinking

Faded Roses in a Heart  
Chapter 2  
Life Saved

The young girl woke up a little while later to hear a commotion outside her door. Thinking it to be her father, she stood up ready to take the full brunt of her punishment. After getting feeling back into her legs, she started glowering at the chains on her ankles.

'Why does he make me wear these? It's not as if I would try to escape and he knows that. I would have nowhere to go.'

By that time, she realized the voices were louder and right outside her door. She tried to walk over to the door to hear better but the shackles stopped her progress. She leaned toward the door trying to get slack from the chains, but it only caused them to emit a loud rustling sound.

'Oh no, he's sure to hear that.'

As she was leaning forward, the door swung open and she got a glimpse of a guy looking at her surprised. Before she could take a good look at him, she ran back to her corner, chains following, and curled up in a small hole in the wall.

'I'm surprised that he hasn't covered this hole yet. Oh well, I'm lucky that he hasn't.'

She closed her eyes waiting for her father to grab her from the hole for her daily punishment. Hearing footsteps growing near, she cringed closer to the wall and begged it to swallow her whole. She heard a couple more people run into the room.

"Wait, you can't be in here," her father said as she remembered his voice.

"What is this girl doing here?" asked a strong yet unknown voice as the footsteps came closer.

"Leave her alone. She's my daughter and I can do whatever the hell I want," said her father blocking her out of view. She heard weapons being drawn and started trembling.

"Move," she heard the voice say from before.

"No, you can't take her," said her father backing up closer to her.

"I said move or so help me I'll make you move and it won't be pleasant," the voice said sounding every bit serious.

"No, for the last time it's my daughter!" she heard right before a sickening crunch and gurgling sound. The person in front of her hiding spot fell. She looked up for a minute and wished she hadn't. Her father was on his back on the ground with a sword through his stomach that was bleeding profusely. She looked at his face and saw blood running down his chin as he took his last breath.

Horrified, she started to cry and desperately tried to squish herself further into her hiding hold. Her father's body was dragged away before being replaced with a muscular looking man whose presence demanded respect. She was sure it was him who killed her father. At this thought, her struggling increased and she turned away from him to hide her tears.

"Come on out, none of us will hurt you," the man said gently reaching for her. She seriously doubted his words as a picture of the sword in her father's stomach flashed in her head. It was impossible for them to reach her though. She had backed up into the hole where they couldn't grab her.

"Galahad, I can't reach her, see if you can," said the man before being replaced by a younger one. He stretched his arms into the hole and was able to get his fingertips to her clothing but no further. He backed away looking at the gap.

"Arthur, it is useless. She's too far in there," the one named Galahad proclaimed.

'They talk as if I'm not here.' She dared not look at them. She didn't want anyone to see her crying.

"Dagonet, try pulling those chains," Arthur, she guessed, said and whispered something unintelligible. She heard someone walk up and start pulling the chains. She panicked and tried to grab into the stone wall to brace herself. Dagonet was too strong though and kept pulling until she was almost out of the opening.

"NO!" she said trying to get away. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to and he fished her out and restrained her arms. Arthur walked up and took out a key to take off her chains. He then tilted her head up to his. She tried to look away but his tight grip on her chin wouldn't let her.

"I am Arthur Castus. My knights and I are here to help you. Don't be afraid. What is your name?" Arthur asked the frightened girl.

"I… I have no name… sir," she mutters, her voice squeaking a bit as it hasn't been used in a while.

"Alright. Dagonet, if you will, we must take her to get healed," said Arthur taking her from Dagonet. He brought the girl to Dagonet's room across the small town so he could take care of her. He sat her down on top of a table full of medical supplies. It was just Arthur, Dagonet, and her in the room as Dagonet tended to her wounds. Arthur brought her a cup of water to soothe her throat. After taking care of her cuts and bruises, Dagonet looked at her shoulder and frowned at the problem. He barely touched it when the girl flinched. He looked at Arthur, concern apparent in his eyes.

"Arthur, her left shoulder needs to be put back into place. How do you want to go about this?" asked Dagonet watching the girl eat a piece of fruit Arthur had given her.

"I'll do it. Just hold her still," he said as he took hold of the girl's arm. Dagonet grabbed the girl and set her on his lap. She looked up at them worried. To distract her, Dagonet started asking her questions.

"If you don't have a name, would you like for Arthur and I to give you one?" asked Dagonet. She looked at him curiously then nodded her head in agreement. "Arthur, what do you think?" She looked at Arthur with her wide, bright blue eyes. While she was waiting for a reply, Arthur pushed her shoulder back into place. Everything was silent for a minute, then the girl turned and buried her face in Dagonet's shirt sobbing at the pain. Dagonet rubbed her back softly while Arthur wrapped her shoulder and gave her a brace.

"Emma. I think it should be Emma," Arthur said looking at the girl.

"It suits her," Dagonet added pulling the girl away as she quieted. "Do you like it?" asked Dagonet softly. Emma nodded at them while erasing the traces of tears on her cheeks.

"I like it fine," said Emma looking down. Arthur pulled her out of Dagonet's lap and was wiping the tears from her eyes when they heard someone at the door.

"I think it's a beautiful name for such a beautiful person," said Lancelot leaning in the doorway leering at Emma. She visibly jumped at his sudden appearance then looked down blushing.

"Yes, Lancelot?" asked Arthur knowing his friend needed something.

"We are celebrating, if you wanted to come," said Lancelot glancing at Emma's arm in a sling. Arthur looked at Emma and got her attention.

"Would you like to come or would you rather sleep?" asked Arthur of the fidgeting girl. She looked from Arthur to Dagonet before replying.

"I'm a little tired," said Emma shyly glancing at Arthur. Dagonet picked her up and started to leave the room.

"Then I shall pick out a room for you so you can get some rest. Tomorrow, we will be heading to escort the Bishop," he said while opening a door next to his and lying her on the bed. It was dark in the room, so she barely had a chance to see what it looked like. She got under the blankets, avoiding her arm, and laid down. Dagonet leaned down and tucked her in. Before straightening, he kissed her forehead.

"You will be safe with us. No harm will come to you. Now sleep, young one," Dagonet said while leaving the room. After leaving her room, Dagonet went back to find Arthur cleaning up the mess from mending Emma's injuries.

"Are you sure bringing her with us is best?" asked Dagonet, helping Arthur clean up.

"Yes," replied Arthur nodding his head decidedly. "She just escaped hell for someone her age. She needs someone she knows to protect her."

--

There's the second chapter for you. For any further questions, Dagonet is like a father to her and Arthur just wants to protect her. I haven't decided if there is going to be romance in this story or not. Lancelot is just flirting with her, it's nothing serious. This story is closely following the movie. If I get anything wrong please let me know. Do you guys think I should change the rating to R? Cause the movie was kind graphic and everything and if this is on the story line then I don't want it to be underrated and get it taken off, so please let me know. Hope you liked it.

Love, Archer

Here are the review responses from the prologue:

Kal's Gal: oh I will keep going don't worry. I will keep a schedule of when I'm going to post the updates in my profile so you guys will know about exactly when a new chapter is out.

A Lonely Heart Breaker: Thanks, I'm trying to be original with this story but since there are so many stories already, I don't know how that will work out. And the dungeon part, well, I didn't know how to exactly fit her character in for having the knights save her.

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: Thanks, the prologue wasn't much but it had some background info on what her father thinks and it plays a big part on her character.

Thanks for the reviews, it makes me want to write the chapters quicker!


	4. Adapted

Here's chapter 3 of Faded Roses in a Heart. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. You make me so happy cause then I know that you like my story. Well, I haven't really decided who to match Emma with. There may not even be romance but if there is, it probably will be Galahad. Tell me what you think I should do. I might hold a poll to see who you guys want to see her paired up with. Hope you like this chapter. Oh and I'm not saying anything about her brother. I am planning on having him show up, but it'll be a surprise when he does. I will be using the movie script from now on and give the credit to Fallen Knights. If there are any mistakes in any part that follows the movie line, please let me know. This is much easier for me than going through the whole movie and doing it that way. Review responses at end of chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur but I do own Emma.

Faded Roses in a Heart  
Chapter 3  
Adapted

"Now block with that hand. Good, just like that," said Lancelot teaching Emma how to use his double swords. It had been about a week since they had found her and she was progressing really well. She didn't look overly sick anymore and her usual tan had started to come out. Most of her injuries were healed and she could use her shoulder again. Arthur decided that if they were going to help her that she needed to be able to protect herself at least if they couldn't. They left the decision up to Emma of what weapon she would like to learn. She chose Lancelot's double sword because it seemed like something she might actually benefit from. A single sword was too heavy for her, and the double swords weighed less.

Emma liked learning how to protect herself. The experience with her father left her scared and she never wanted to be in that situation again. Emma really wanted to travel with the knights instead of being left here without anyone she knows. If learning how to fight was the only way, she would do it. After she accomplished studying her choice of weapon, Tristan agreed to help her with a bow. For long distance fighting, that was the safest bet. She already had interaction with the silent knight when he taught her how to use daggers earlier in the week. She continued practice with them to make sure she was up to par as Tristan had told her to do.

Noticing that Emma was starting to wear out, Lancelot chose to end practice for the day.

"Emma, that's enough for now. Well, start again early tomorrow," Lancelot called to her stopping her from her next swing. She looked over at him and nodded in agreement. Giving the swords to Lancelot, since they were his, she went to pick up her daggers from the ground.

"Is it time for dinner?" asked Emma when she walked back over to Lancelot. The two then started off out of the training area.

"I believe it is almost time. Why don't you go clean up and I will send for someone to escort you," said Lancelot in reply. They walked the halls to Emma's room and he opened the door for her.

"Alright. Are we eating at the round table again?" asked Emma hopefully. She didn't like eating with all those other people around.

"Yes. We will be discussing something very important at the time and you should be included," Lancelot replied laughing at the expression on her face. He left her to be cleaned up, with the message that she had fifteen minutes before her escort came.

Emma took the chance, after changing from her sweaty clothes, to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was now the color it was supposed to be, free from all that grime. It was still short to about her shoulders. Her eyes were still the same and the spark in them had even started to come back. Her skin was darkening from all the time she spent outside training. She was starting to fill out in places that were supposed to be curvy. Her body definitely looked better than when she first came here, she wasn't as bony either.

Emma had changed into an ankle length white skirt that was very loose on her. As a top, the knights didn't know what she would like when they brought her extra clothes, so she just threw on anything. She pulled at the dark green fabric that looked like a tunic or something. She supposed it to be Galahad's, she had seen him wear the same type of fabric, and it wasn't as big on her as the other tops were.

Thinking of the youngest knight, she wondered why she hadn't had much time to speak with him. He looked to be only a couple years older than her and seemed to have a sweet personality. Deciding not to think of it any more, she looked around her makeshift room for something to do with her last five minutes.

Her room was barely furnished, although it was very comfortable. She had her very own room all to herself so she wasn't going to complain about what it looked like. Her bed was in one corner with blankets piled on it. She put her clothes in the wardrobe on the wall near her bed. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a table with chairs. The table had a bowl with fruit in it that she ate for breakfast in the mornings before training.

Emma pulled herself out of her thoughts as she heard a knocking at the door. Opening it, she looked out and was surprised to see the last person she ever thought would come escort her.

Galahad stood there looking a bit nervous at what Lancelot told him to do. He was wearing a dark blue shirt not unlike her own, and a pair of pants usual to what the knights own.

"Are you ready, Emma?" asked Galahad mentally straightening himself from his nervousness, though Galahad had to admit that she looked nice in his shirt. He shook his head to rid himself of the random thought and took her arm to lead her to the round table. She nodded to his question and they were both silent the rest of the way. Once they arrived, Lancelot, Tristan, Gawain, and Dagonet were already there sitting in their seats. Emma took her seat next to Dagonet and Tristan. She felt a strong bond towards Dagonet and viewed him as a father figure. She loved her own father very much, despite what he did, and was saddened to watch him die. She often wondered what had happened to her brother, that blamed her for her mother's death but loved her dearly.

Hearing someone clear their throat, Emma looked up to see that Bors and Arthur had arrived. Arthur stood at his seat and was getting everyone's attention.

"As my fellow knights already know, we are to leave tomorrow," Arthur announced as the knights nodded. Emma looked shocked at the new statement and wondered what they had to leave for. "We will be escorting the Bishop back here, and hopefully this will be our last mission for Rome." Arthur looked over to Emma deciding whether or not to voice his question. He chose to let her determine if she wanted to follow the knights or remain here safely.

"Emma, your fate rests in your own hand at the moment. You can either come with us and help us with the Bishop, or you can stay here and wait for our return," Arthur stated watching the emotions cross over her face.

Emma desperately wanted to stay with the knights but she didn't want to get in their way if something bad was to happen. She looked up at Arthur and wondered if he would mind if she went.

"I would like to come along if that's alright with you," said Emma not bothering to look at the other knights to see what they thought.

"That is fine. I would rather you come, you may be of help seeing that you are improving in your training," Arthur said relieved at her decision. He had seen her train with both Tristan and Lancelot and knew she would be able to keep her own in a battle if there were one. After settling the issue, the knights and Emma started to eat the food placed in front of them. Emma was still slightly ill so she didn't eat too much, she didn't want to get sick later in the evening. Once everyone was finished, Arthur stood up with another declaration.

"Knights, and Emma, we leave tomorrow at dawn. Be prepared," said Arthur looking at his fellow knights. "Lancelot, if you will help prepare Emma tomorrow with everything she needs. That includes finding her a weapon." Lancelot understood his task and would stop by the armory later and pick up double swords for her to keep.

"Tomorrow, knights. We will have our freedom," was the last thing Arthur said before he left the room. That night Emma ran that statement over in her head a couple times and couldn't help but be happy for the knights. Tomorrow would be her first real assignment with the knights and she hoped that everything would go over well.

--

Alright. That's it for chapter 3. Hope you like this one. Emma did learn how to fight, and I decided to have her learn from Lancelot. I don't want to rush Emma into anything with Galahad if this story is to have a romance. With the way the story is going so far, I think it might be a possibility. Please review and the next chapter might be out quicker.

Love, Archer

Review Responses:

Chapter 1 (prologue)

billy crazy: thanks for the support. I will try to update my chapters as quick as I can.

alexkathrine: thanks, about the malnourished thing. She was malnourished but it was a small piece of fruit for her to have something in her stomach. If she was going to get used to food, then she needs to start somewhere right? I should have said something about that. Thanks for the review and catching my mistake.

Chapters 2 & 3

tlm1633: I was planning to make them train her but I wasn't sure. After reading your review, I decided that I would go ahead and have them train her anyways. I didn't go much into detail with the training cause I'm not very good at writing that kind of stuff but I will try my hardest. I'm not sure about what the knights ages are gonna be but if I do put Emma with Galahad, he won't be a lot older than her. The problem with having him 19 is that in the movie, his deed to Rome is almost finished, he would have served fifteen years, and that would make him four when he started. If there is going to be a romance, Emma will have to older, so it will be awhile for their relationship to grow. Thanks for the review.

A Lonely Heart Breaker: I'm trying to get chapters up of all my stories as quickly as I can cause I'm on vacation for a while. They might come out slower once I start work again. I hope I can keep up though. Thanks for reviewing.

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: Thanks for reviewing again and the support.

KnightMaiden: Thanks, it makes me happy knowing that people like my story. I might make a poll to see who wants her paired with who but that won't be for awhile. Thanks for reviewing.

tHe vOiCe WiThiN: thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like my story and how I've made it. I'm trying to follow as closely to the story line as possible. I've tried my hardest with Emma's character. I don't want her to look like a sissy, but I don't want her to seem indifferent either. She does love her father, despite his treatment of her. She also loves her brother dearly and in chapter 3 she thinks about him a bit. He will reappear in this story and it will be a surprise when he does. Her brother should be about five or six years older than Emma though. Thanks for reviewing.

Kal's Gal: thanks for reviewing and supporting

GalahadsfallenKnight0: Thanks so much! It makes me so proud to hear people loving my story. I wasn't sure how it would do since I've never posted a story up until a couple days ago, but this story is doing well so far. I tried to match the characters as much as I could with Emma in there, hopefully they don't seem too different. Thanks for the support, this story, although the plot seems kinda overused, I'm trying to take it in a different direction though I'm not sure how it will turn out. Thanks for the support and lovely review.

Mae: thanks for the review and information. I didn't know what her name meant, hmm universal… maybe that can fit somewhere. Thanks for reviewing!

Please let me know if I missed anyone who reviewed and I didn't write a response for! I hope I didn't forget anyone. Thanks you guys!


	5. Fast Track to Freedom

Okay, well since my reviewers are so lovely, I decided to post the next chapter of Faded Roses in a Heart already. You guys keep reviewing and I'll be able to write quicker with the motivation. I must say that I look forward to reading my reviews more than writing the story. I love to know what people think of what I write and I try to make sure everyone is happy with my story. I give credit to Fallen Knights for providing the movie script of King Arthur so I don't have to go through the movie. Review Responses are at the end of the chapter as usual. Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur but I do own Emma.

Faded Roses in a Heart  
Chapter 4  
Fast Track to Freedom

"As promised – the Bishop's carriage," said Gawain as he looked at the caravan of soldiers traveling with the Bishop.

"Our freedom, Bors," said Galahad looking over at the other knights. His eyes passed over a slight figure in between Arthur and Dagonet looking nervously around herself. It was Emma's first time going anywhere outside the city with the knights and she was a ready for anything. She was wearing pants like the other knights and a small tunic sized to fit her just for this mission. She wore half of her hair tied back so it wouldn't get in the way. The swords on her back, almost exactly like Lancelot's, were crossed to make it easier for her to pull them out if needed.

Emma could feel someone's gaze on her and she looked around to see who it was. She spotted Galahad staring at her and she gave him a slight smile. She turned her head back in time to Bors to hear his response to Galahad.

"Mmm… I can almost taste it," Bors said chuckling.

"Your passage to Rome, Arthur," Galahad said and Emma guessed that he had stopped looking at her. Arthur looked down at her and drew her attention.

"Are you ready to fight if need be, Emma?" questioned Arthur slightly worried for the girl as she had barely enough training.

"Yes," Emma replied steadying her nerves. She couldn't get over the feeling that something was going to happen.

"Good. Stay with Dagonet at all times. I do not know how the Bishop will react to seeing a girl with the knights," Arthur said nodding at Dagonet who had already promised to watch over Emma earlier. Arthur looked up quickly to see a Roman soldier fall of his horse when he was attacked by a Woad.

"Woads!" Emma heard Tristan call before watching the knights draw their weapons. Mimicking their actions, Emma pulled her sword in front of herself and gained control of her horse.

Emma didn't want to admit it to the knights, but she was frightened. Her first real battle! She hadn't even had the chance to spar with Lancelot using her swords. As the knights started down the hill, Emma secured herself on the horse and followed Dagonet into the battle. She cut down the first Woad that came near her, remembering Lancelot's teaching, while she remained on her horse. She decided that remaining on her horse would be safest as she struggled with another Woad.

Looking around herself for the moment, Emma saw that the knights had taken care of almost all of the Woads. She noticed that Dagonet was nowhere near her but Bors and Gawain were. Not detecting any of the other knights anywhere close, she followed them to what she supposed was the Bishop's carriage. Following them, she jumped off her horse and pulled him over to the two.

Bors and Gawain looked inside the carriage to see the supposed Bishop with an arrow in his chest. They stared in disbelief at the dead man and then they heard mumbling under the carriage. Gawain throws his knives in the ground and bends down to the Bishop's aide.

"Save your prayers, boy. Your God doesn't live here," Gawain said as the fighting dies down. They looked over at Arthur who had Excalibur at a Woad's neck. They walked over to Arthur and Emma followed.

"Why did Merlin send you south of the wall?" asked Arthur glaring down at the Woad. The Woad said something intelligible in his language and lifted his neck.

"Pick it up," Arthur said gesturing to the Woad's weapon. The Woad doesn't respond and Arthur repeats himself. The Woad picks up his axe and leaves when Arthur notices Merlin. Arthur motioned for the knights to come to him.

"Bors," Arthur said wondering if they had found the Bishop. Bors pointed at the carriage and the dead man in it.

"What a bloody mess," Bors said as Arthur looked at the supposed Bishop.

"That's not the Bishop. Emma, come here," Arthur said before walking over to the Roman soldiers. Emma looked back to see Bors scaring the Bishop's aide. Emma followed closely behind Arthur and noticed a Roman soldier talking to him.

"Arthur! Arthur Castus. Your father's image. I haven't seen you since childhood," said the newly revealed Bishop.

"Bishop Germanius. Welcome to Britain. I see your military skills are still of use to you. Your device worked," said Arthur stepping in front of Emma when he noticed the Bishop notice her.

"Ancient tricks," said the Bishop laughing. "For an ancient dog. And these are the brave Sarmatian knights we have heard so much of in Rome. And this, a girl?"

"She is no business of yours," said Arthur putting his arms in front of her. He watched the Bishop sneer at the girl before looking back at him. Emma decided there that she didn't like the Bishop at all. He would be definite trouble later.

"I thought the Woads control the north of Hadrian's Wall," said Bishop Germanius ignoring the girl for the moment.

"They do, but occasionally they venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring," replied Arthur. He noticed the Bishop's aide walk up and join the conversation.

"Woads?" he questioned.

"British rebels who hate Rome," said Gawain as the knights ambled over to Arthur.

"Men who want their country back," Galahad said obnoxiously.

"Who leads them?" questioned the Bishop.

"He's called Merlin. A dark magician, some say," Lancelot said before turning to Emma and tuning out the others while he congratulated her. Tristan left after Arthur said something to him.

"Emma, you did well for your first battle," Lancelot said helping her put her swords back into place. Emma nodded and listened to the Bishop and Arthur's conversation.

"Dozens don't worry me nearly so much as thousands," said the Bishop before climbing into the carriage.

"Thousands?" questioned Lancelot. No one else spoke much until they arrived back at Hadrian's Wall.

--

"Where you been, eh? Where you been?" questioned Tristan of his hawk after he called for it. Emma was brought back to reality with his gentle voice. She was riding beside him while the others talked of their futures.

"Can I hold him?" asked Emma seeing the way Tristan respects his hawk. Tristan silently agreed and held out his arm for Emma to take his bird. She took Tristan's hawk and petted it on his back. She looked up in time to see Hadrian's Wall and heard Arthur and Lancelot laugh before safely entering the knight's haven.

--

Yay! Another chapter finished! I hope I've made my lovely reviewers proud of me. The next chapter will be up in a couple days. Please review, it gives me motivation to write!

Love, Archer

Review Responses for Chapter 4:

tlm1633: I read every review that I get and I try to respond to each of them also. I get writer's block really easily so I will definitely ask my readers for help if I need it. Thanks for offering. It means a lot to me that you like my story enough to support it by reviewing. Thanks!

IHeaRtEmOxSk8ers: thanks for reviewing and supporting me!

Mae: thanks for reviewing again! (squeals!) I just love when you guys take the time to help me write quicker by reviewing!

tHe vOiCe WiThiN: thanks for reviewing! I try my hardest with the characters and keeping their personalities the same. I didn't want to make Lancelot seem like a total flirt and besides she's too young for that right now and went through an awful ordeal with her father. I wouldn't put her through that just yet. I'll let you in on a secret though, I may make a sequel after I finish this story because I will be ending this one with the movie ending. I won't go too far into detail, but the sequel most likely will have the romance in it. It will just be building up slightly in this first story. I don't want to spoil too much though. I will try my best to make everybody happy with the story while also keeping on track with the plot. Thanks again for the support!

If I miss anyone that reviewed after I posted this chapter, please let me know! I love all my reviewers and don't want to leave anyone out in the responses. Thanks guys!


	6. One More Deathtrap

Here's another chapter! Review responses at the end of the chapter. I've already decided how I would end this story and it's gonna be good! I can't wait to write it, I'm so excited. Hope you like this chapter! Oh and I promise to try my hardest with using the tenses, I was never very good at that. I'm gonna try something new for this chapter though. I'm gonna write it in Emma's pov. If this works out, then I'll keep it that way. If you guys don't like it, then let me know and I'll go back to third person.

Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur but I do own Emma.

Faded Roses in a Heart  
Chapter 5  
One More Deathtrap  
Emma's POV

"Welcome back, Arthur," I heard a man named Jols say as we passed through the gates. I handed Tristan his hawk and hopped down off my temporary horse. While on our way back to Hadrian's Wall, the other knights talked of their future lives when they were out of the service. Tristan and I, however, enjoyed the silence and listened to the others' plans. Tristan even allowed me to hold his beloved hawk! I guess he's learning to trust me. He's usually very quiet and I respected that, I did not want to bother him.

"Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you," Arthur said to the Bishop as everyone followed my example of getting off their horses. I listened in on Arthur and the Bishop's conversation.

"Ah, yes. I must rest," the Bishop said. I did not like him very much. I guess Arthur didn't either from the way he dismissed the subject of what I was doing traveling with them. Arthur led the Bishop to his room as the knights and I went to the round table room.

--

The knights and I were sitting around the round table waiting for the Bishop. Some of the knights were laughing about something they were talking about. I was in between Arthur and Dagonet, my usual seat, when the Bishop's aide walked into the room first.

"His Eminence, Bishop Gnaeus Germanius," he announced before the Bishop himself entered. I have to say that it was amusing to see his look of astonishment when he noticed the round table. The other knights rose out of their seats to greet him and I followed their actions.

"A round table? What sort of evil is this?" asked the Bishop.

"Arthur says for men to be men, they must first all be equal," Jols announced.

"I was given to understand that there would be more of you," Bishop Germanius said.

"There were. We have been fighting here for fifteen years, Bishop," Arthur announced. The Bishop's head turned over to Arthur, and he unfortunately noticed me beside Arthur.

"And the girl? Why is she here at a table of equal men?" asked the Bishop sending a disgusted look my way. I had of course, wondered myself why Arthur allowed me to stay with him. I half expected him to leave me by myself after I was healed. As you can tell, that didn't happen. The knights let me be apart of their group and they helped me in any way they could. I was even wearing some of their old clothes that they gave me.

"As I said before, she is not part of your business. She is my ward and she is free to be apart of this table. Now if you don't mind, could we get to what we came here to talk about?" asked Arthur. I was shocked! I have not heard anything about me being Arthur's ward at all! I couldn't allow myself that privilege. They had just happened to come find me, that was all there was to it. I didn't want to put Arthur through the trouble. I was thankful enough for him saving me.

I joined back into the conversation when the Bishop requested a word with Arthur. The knights still stood there as I looked warily over at Arthur.

"In private," said the Bishop sitting down. Arthur looked around at all of us before replying.

"We have no secrets," Arthur said. There was a loud noise as one of the knights put their goblets back onto the table.

"Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans," Lancelot said taking a last drink from his cup.

"Let it go, Bors," Dagonet said patting him on the shoulder before leading me out with the rest of the knights.

We walked to one of the bars and Dagonet left me with Tristan, Galahad, and Gawain at a table. Gawain and Galahad started throwing knives at a board, laughing all the while.

Galahad took a turn next to throw a knife and it lands closer to the center than Gawain's. I heard Tristan move slightly next to me before a knife came and landed on top of Galahad's own.

"Tristan," Galahad muttered looking distraught at his mutilated knife.

"How do you do that?" Gawain asked Tristan as I turned towards the silent knight.

"I aim for the middle," Tristan replied holding an apple that he was eating. I giggled quietly at Tristan's response. I vaguely heard Vanora singing in the background about home. I watched Tristan carve a piece of his apple and hand it to me. Smiling back at him, I took the piece and happily chewed on it.

"Arthur!" I heard Jols call as Vanora's song ended. We all looked up to see Arthur walking over to us.

"Arthur!" Galahad called pleased. I walked over to Arthur with the rest of the knights and we stood before them. I was in front of Tristan, watching as Arthur smiled weakly at us.

"Knights. Brothers in arms. Your courage has been tested beyond all limits, but I must ask you now for one further trial," Arthur announced. I hazily heard Bors say something and the others laughed.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted," Arthur declared. The knights laughed, thinking Arthur was joking. I knew though, by the look on Arthur's face, that he was very serious. "Above the wall, there lies a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety."

"Let the Romans take care of their own," Bors said.

"Above the wall is Woad territory," Gawain said sounding very drunk. I thought back to the Woads and knew that this mission would be extremely dangerous to the knights.

"Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done," Galahad said angrily.

"Please don't go Arthur," Emma added begging him silently.

"Yea, listen to her. Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you. And instead of freedom, you want more blood? Our blood! You think more of Roman blood than you do ours!" asked Bors, his voice rising with every word.

"Bors, these are our orders. We leave at first light and when we return, your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with-" Arthur tried but was cut off by Bors.

"I'm a free man! I will choose my own fate!" Bors yelled fuming.

"Yeah yeah, we're all going to die someday. If it's death by a Saxon hand that frightens you – stay home." Tristan said putting his hands on my shoulders. I didn't want to look up at him for I knew if I did, the tears might release from my eyes.

"Well if you're so eager to die, you can die right here!" Galahad yelled charging over at Tristan. Lancelot grabbed him from harming Tristan.

"Enough, enough-" Lancelot tried to say to soothe Galahad.

"I've got something to live for!" Galahad screamed.

"The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare," Dagonet said walking off to his room. "Bors, you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own; you'll all get killed!" Bors screamed. Tristan let go of Emma and left after Dagonet. "I'm just saying what you're all thinking!"

"And you, Gawain?" asked Arthur turning to the remaining knights.

"I'm with you. Galahad as well," Gawain added. I watched Galahad laugh then tips all his wine out of its bottle. I flinched as he threw the bottle on the ground shattering it. He left with Gawain, leaving Lancelot, Arthur, and me standing there. Arthur walked away without saying anything. I turned to Lancelot and saw him with a dull expression on his face.

"Lancelot, will everything be alright? With this last mission, I mean," I asked him after grabbing his hand to get his attention. He squeezed my hand looking down at me.

"I don't know Emma. All we can do is hope," Lancelot said before leaving her there to think about tomorrow.

--

Alrighty, there's chapter 5 for ya. I'm not sure if I like writing it in Emma's point of view but whatever works. Sorry if anyone seemed ooc in this chapter! Anyways, next chapter the knights leave for the Roman family. Will Emma go with them? Or will she be forced to stay? Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. If I make anymore mistakes, please let me know!

Love, Archer

Review responses for chapter 5:

Kal's Gal: thanks for reviewing

IHeaRtEmOxSk8ers: thanks for reviewing. Yea the Bishop is kind of sexist towards Emma.

tlm1633: thanks for reviewing, I'm definitely motivated right now because I can't wait to write the ending and see what you guys think of it. It's gonna be a total surprise!

tHe vOiCe WiThiN: thanks for reviewing again. I'm not that good with descriptions, but I will try harder with Emma during the battles in the future. I'm gonna try my hardest in my stories to stop switching tenses but I'm horrible at it. Thanks for correcting me! And don't worry about it sounding as a flame, I'm fine with constructive criticism. I won't hold anything against someone if they correct me, cause I want to be able to write as best as possible. Don't worry about it, I like reviews that let me know what I can do to make a better story. Thanks! And yes, the title does have a huge significance in the ending! That won't be for a while though. Thanks again for reviewing.

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: thanks for reviewing!


	7. The Last Rose

Okay, thanks for the reviews guys. The responses are at the end like usual. Hope you like this chapter. I will keep it in Emma's pov for this chapter again. And I will also try to add more of Emma into the story. She'll have more of an opinion in this chapter anyways as she grows more comfortable with the knights.

Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur but I do own Emma.

Faded Roses in a Heart  
Chapter 6  
The Last Rose  
Emma's POV

I was in my room early the next morning at dawn getting ready for the upcoming mission. Arthur had agreed to let me come as long as I kept my weapons with me and I stayed with one of the knights at all times. I happily agreed seeing as I didn't want him to change his mind. Dagonet had dropped by this morning to wake me up and he helped me start packing. After we had finished, Dagonet left me to take a bath and other things to do before we left. He took my belongings with him to pack up the horse that had been given to me.

Putting on a pair of pants that one of the knights had given me, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a shirt. After dressing, I walked out the door and turned hearing my name called. Lancelot was walking towards me quickly.

"Emma, we depart now," Lancelot said taking my hand and pulling me toward the stables.

"Is everyone else there?" I asked him while trying to keep up with his brisk pace.

"Yes, Arthur asked me to retrieve you. Everything is in order and we're ready to leave," Lancelot replied. Walking into the stables, I saw every one of the knights there and on their horses. My horse, SunDance, was prepared and set next to Tristan's and Dagonet's own horses. I went over to SunDance and hopped on him. After a few minutes, Arthur rode out with me and the knights dutifully following him. I took one last peak towards Hadrian's Wall and hoped that soon enough, every one of us would be able to see that beautiful sight once again.

--

The next day near noon, we arrived in a forest. We still rode on our horses but we were walking slower to be careful of the trees. Tristan, who was still beside me, turned to Arthur after we rode deeper in the woods.

"Woads. They're tracking us," he whispered to Arthur. I started trembling at the thought that we might be attacked by them.

"Where?" I heard Arthur reply to Tristan.

"Everywhere," Tristan said. My shaking increased as I glanced around us. Suddenly, arrows come of out the trees around us and Woads block us from walking further.

"Get back!" I heard Lancelot and Bors yell as I tried to control my frightened horse. Noticing my trouble, Tristan reached over and grabbed the reins and turned my horse with his. We rode back the way we came trying to find a way out, but we were cornered by the Woads. I saw Arthur draw his sword and the knights followed his example. I drew both of my swords and held them before me.

"What are you waiting for!" Gawain yelled. We heard a horn blow somewhere and the Woads retreated back in to the trees surrounding us.

"Devil ghosts!" Dagonet said after the last Woad disappeared from sight.

"Why would they not attack?" Galahad wondered aloud.

"Merlin doesn't want us dead," Arthur replied looking suspiciously around them.

"Emma, are you alright?" Tristan asked, handing me the reins to SunDance.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied after I sheathed my swords on my back. I grabbed SunDance's reins before gathering control of myself. I did not want another encounter with those Woads after the first battle we went through.

--

Later that night, we sat under some trees as it rained. We took our cloaks and wrapped them tight around us as to not get wet.

"Ugh, I can't wait to leave this island. If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy," complained Galahad as we sat in a small circle under our shelter.

"And that's the summer," Lancelot chided earning a few laughs.

"The rain is good. Washes all the blood away," Bors said.

"Doesn't help the smell," Dagonet quirked from beside Emma. Tristan was yet again on her other side, Lancelot next to him, then Galahad, Bors, Gawain, and Arthur.

"That's too bad, seeing as you guys smell something awful," Emma said sweetly. They all looked at her in surprise before breaking out laughing. Gawain reached out and ruffled her damp hair.

"She's learning," he remarked. Emma watched Tristan get up from the corner of her eye. He probably left to go scouting the area for any dangers. Since it wasn't raining anymore, I decided to follow him instead of listening to the other knight's banter. We walked quite far from our encampment as we looked for any signs of Woads. Neither of us talked but we both enjoyed the silence around us. Tristan walked over to a bush, suddenly, and pulled something off of it. Walking back over to me, Tristan handed me what he grabbed. I looked down into my palm and held up the slightly wet rose. It was red and almost budded.

"Thank you Tristan," I told him after examining the rose.

"It was the last one and I thought you might want to have it," Tristan replied before leaving to walk back to camp. That was the nicest thing I had ever seen him do so far. I haven't known him that long but he doesn't seem like the type to open up to many people. I followed him back to our camp and laid down on my makeshift bed like the sleeping knights. I held the rose close to me and envisioned what would happen once we returned to Hadrian's Wall.

--

Sorry this chapter was so short. The next chapter is going to be so long I promise. I should have it finished in 3 days max. The story is gonna come to a close soon enough and the chapters are going to get longer. Please review and let me know what you thought.

Love, Archer

Review responses for chapter 5:

KnightMaiden: thanks for reviewing. We'll see about Tristan and Emma, it'll be a surprise.

tlm1633: thanks for reviewing. There's no way that I wouldn't let Emma go with them. They did think it was too dangerous but since she did okay for her first mission, they thought she would be fine. I will do my best about the knights not dying. We'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Lauraine: thanks for reviewing

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: I've decided to keep writing in Emma's pov to make it easier. Thanks for reviewing.

tHe vOiCe WiThiN: thanks for reviewing again. I like it in her point of view also so now you guys can see what she thinks about everything. I promise not to get too close to the actual story but that is the line I'm going in. I just want to add her in to their lives while still having them go through everything they did in the movie. And I love criticism. I know I'm not perfect and I don't expect to be, I love having people correct me so then I have a chance to learn from my mistakes and try not to make them in future stories. Thank you so much for your support on my story. Oh and I just want to hurry with this story cause I love the ending that's coming up and I can't wait to hear what you guys think of it. Thanks again!


	8. Appearances

Okay, my lovely reviewers and readers. I found the time to write another chapter thankfully. I might not be able to update as quickly anymore, my computer is dead, my dad takes his laptop which is what I write on, to work everyday. I do have the family computer to write on, but I hate that one. I will try my best to get these chapters written and posted as quickly as I can but I ask that you be patient with me. Thanks, hope you like this chapter. Review responses at the end of the chapter like usual.

If anyone here read Narendial or at least knew about it, would you please give me support on this story since that other one just died in a deep hole. I've gotten some reviews in this story for improvement on my story, but Narendial was just raved about as being a horrible story. I had big plans for that story, but they just committed suicide, so I'm trying to rewrite it. When I do get it posted, if anyone reads LOTR, will you please read my story and let me know what they think? The original Narendial was just burned into the ground about all the things wrong in it that didn't fit in with Tolkien's stories. I was also blatantly called a mary-sue and I don't want to seem like one. I hope this story will not turn out like Narendial, I really have high hopes for this story and everything about it. Thank you guys for supporting my story and me as a writer as other people don't seem to like my writing. I've lost faith as a writer and wish that I can regain pride in myself, my writing, and my beautiful readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur, but I do own Emma and her brother.

Faded Roses in a Heart  
Chapter 7  
Appearances  
Emma's POV

"Who are you?" asked one of the mercenaries standing guard in front of Marius' estate. There were serfs all around us as the knights and I rode to the guards. I was on SunDance next to Arthur and Bors in front of the other knights.

I didn't get a chance to talk to Tristan after what happened last night, but I really didn't want to have the chance. I wasn't sure what he meant by giving me that rose, but I wouldn't dwell on it as I had more important things to think about. I placed that rose in my bag this morning so I wouldn't lose it. I turned off my thoughts as I saw a short, chubby man walk up to Arthur.

"It is a wonder you have come! Good Jesus, Arthur and his knights," the man said as he blatantly ignored me as all other important Romans did. I didn't feel comfortable around them anyways, as they reminded me too much of my father. I vaguely wondered where my brother could be right now before erasing that thought. I just hope he is doing as well as I am.

I looked back up when I noticed a boy walk up by Marius. I supposed that this was Alecto and we could bring him to safety without any trouble. Marius was throwing the serfs around to get them back to work as Arthur dismounted from his horse.

"If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself," Arthur said angrily. The other knights and I got off our horses and watched the scene play out. "My lord. Lady, my knights are hungry."

Marius' wife left and shortly after, Marius and his son went after her. I grinned slightly at the thought of richly cooked food.

"What has brought that smile on, I wonder?" Gawain asked me noticing my happy expression.

"The thought of food actually cooked," I replied chuckling. I suddenly remembered something that Arthur said back at Hadrian's Wall and have been meaning to ask about. "Um… Gawain, do you suppose Arthur was serious about me being his charge?"

"Of course, Arthur doesn't say anything that he doesn't mean. Plus, you've improved vastly in your training. You won't need it much after this mission seeing as how we are reaching our freedom. Then again, you never know what might happen," Gawain finished thoughtfully.

Hearing Arthur yell, I turned to see him near an old, decrepit man hanging from a chain. The old man couldn't even stand and his bones were clearly visible. Arthur took Excalibur and cut the man's chains loose. Serfs rushed forward to help the man at Arthur's command as he revealed the reason as to his appearance. The serfs start to leave and get ready to leave as Tristan rushes in and over to Arthur. I walked up to the two with the other knights to better hear what Tristan had to say.

"They have flanked us to the east. They're coming from the south, trying to cut off our escape. They'll be here before nightfall," Tristan told Arthur slightly out of breath.

I looked towards Dagonet who was beside me and wondered who Tristan was talking about.

"Who's coming? The Saxons?" I asked hoping that I was wrong in my questions. Dagonet looked towards me and nodded, looking despaired at the thought of the Saxons.

"Arthur? Who are these people?" Tristan asked looking around at everybody.

"They're coming with us," Arthur replied.

"Then we'll never make it," Tristan said. I hoped that wasn't the case, because even though I really wanted to help these people, the thought of the Saxons and what they were capable of was more frightening. I shamed myself quickly though. These people deserved to live as much as I did, and if in trying to help them we got caught… Well then I would fight to the best of my ability to protect them.

I noticed an older lady near me that was trying to pack all her things while attempting to restrain her two little children who looked scared. I walked over to her in hopes of being able to help. She looked up at me and I took the two small children from her and settled on the ground with them. She looked grateful as she continued her packing.

"What are your names?" I asked the boys who were gaping at me unconsciously. They looked surprised when I spoke and visibly jumped.

"Sorry, I'm Alexander and my brother is William," the older boy said. They looked around at everyone before fixing their gaze upon me once more. "What's happening?"

"Well, I don't think that I should be the one to tell you that," I replied nervous with telling them the truth. "I think that you should help your mother collect your possessions now. If you need anything, I'm Emma."

I saw them nod in reply before I stood up and walked over to the other knights. They were crowded around a small, stone building. Arthur was near the door and brandishing Excalibur towards the mercenaries. Arthur moves to the hut when the guards back off at his threat.

"What is this?" Arthur asked them as I stood closely to Galahad to watch Arthur.

"You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden," someone said. I wondered about why they would need guards around it if no one went in there. It was obvious that one would need a big weapon to break down the stone blocking the entrance. Marius distantly yells something that I did not catch as Lancelot and Galahad tried to redirect Arthur's attention.

"Dagonet," Arthur said nodding his head towards the building. Dagonet pulls out his axe and breaks down the stones. Behind them is a door that I suspected lead to somewhere important.

"Key," Arthur commands towards the guard who insisted that it was locked from the inside. Dagonet resumed chopping at the door with his axe until it breaks. Arthur entered closely followed by Gawain, Lancelot, and Dagonet. I followed in with them also before backing out as they appeared to be dungeons. No matter how strong I wanted to be, I could never forget my experience with my father and my cell. Tristan placed his hand upon my shoulder noticing my discomfort at the building.

Arthur soon came back out holding a woman. Dagonet also had a little boy in his arms and Lancelot carrying a man's arm over his shoulder. I didn't pay too much attention to the man as Arthur settled the woman upon the ground.

Moving closer to the group, I help Dagonet with the young boy. Arthur requests water for the unknown lady and I run to grab some for the boy. Handing it to Dagonet, he lets the boy drink before letting us know that his name is Lucan. Someone comes over and checks Lucan.

"His arm is broken. And his family?" asked the man. Dagonet shook his head and I felt an urge to soothe the young boy. I knew exactly what it was like to be in dungeons and have no family left. My case was slightly different, but it was still similar. I smiled at Lucan as he caught my gaze.

I heard Arthur and others talking about the woman when I bent down next to Dagonet.

"Hello Lucan. I'm Emma," I told him hoping to make him feel safer. He nodded and I took that as a good sign. "I'd like to help you. How long were you down there?"

"About two weeks miss," Lucan said and I felt a stronger sympathy towards the boy. Dagonet wasn't paying attention to us anymore as he watched the other knights.

"Well Lucan, after a while I'll find you some food and we'll make sure you feel better and start healing," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. I let him drink some more water before looking towards Arthur. Arthur ordered the monks to be sealed back up before noticing the woman pass out.

Everyone finished gathering everything for our trip back to Hadrian's Wall. The lady and Lucan were placed in a carriage to be healed further and kept warm. I watched Bors grab the man Lancelot had dragged out of the building. They had cleaned dirt and blood off of him and he looked much better. I noticed he had short light auburn hair that was not unlike mine. He looked to be aged around twenty and had a makeshift sling on his arm that was broken.

Taking a further look at the familiarity of the man, I gasped aloud as I realized who it was. Bors and the other knights looked towards me when they heard my outburst. I was taking a few steps toward the man when he raised his head and eyes to meet mine. His eyes were a darker blue than mine but I knew they belonged to no other.

"Well, hello there little one," the man said kindly grinning towards me. The other knights looked surprised as the man seemed to recognize me.

My last coherent thought, before I was succumbed to darkness, was that I had finally found someone I had been wondering restlessly about… My brother.

--

Sorry to leave it as a cliffy, but I thought that would be a good place to stop for now. Hope you liked my surprise. This chapter seemed to definitely be more focused on Emma instead of the knights. I hope you're proud of me! Please review and let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts, be it good or bad. If anyone can figure out the meaning of the rose and the title, I will give them my homemade chocolate chip cookies! Oh yeah, and if you can figure out what I'm working on with the ending and what my plans are for this story and the abrupt ending (which is what is going to happen soon), then they'll get… one billion dollars! (pinky to mouth) hehe

Love, Archer

Review responses for chapter 6:

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: thanks for reviewing! I hope that I didn't get Tristan too ooc but I had to have the interaction there for later reasons.

tHe vOiCe WiThiN: thanks for letting me know what you thought. I think I am finally getting where I want Emma's character to be. I hope she's not too mary-sue or anything. I'm trying to really make her character flow into King Arthur without losing the personality that I've made for her. Hadrian's Wall is her haven and home. She relies deeply on it to be her safeguard to protect her. She is definitely going to become more outgoing with the knights as time goes on. The rose is very significant at the end and I can't wait to write that part. I'm not sure how many chapters exactly but I will be ending this a little before the actual movie ends. The end of this story will actually come during the fight scene. But don't worry, Emma will not die. Thanks for reviewing.

tlm1633: thanks for reviewing. I wasn't sure how to have her brother enter and I don't have everything completely planned for him yet. I appreciate your ideas and I will take them into consideration for later chapters. Her brother will have some significance with the Saxons but I won't say how. Maybe next chapter. Thanks again.

KnightMaiden: thanks for reviewing. Don't worry, even though the movie ends soon and so does this story, there will be more… haha, sorry but I have lots of great plans for this story that I will not reveal until later. I like to keep you guys wanting more. Just kidding.

alexkathrine: thanks for reviewing. I'm trying my hardest with Tristan but he's stubborn. Hehe, no really. I don't want to make him too ooc but that rose scene was REALLY important and I needed to fit it in right there. Don't worry, I won't make him too open about things and totally screw up his characterization. He will need to open up sooner or later though. Not much is known about Emma to the knights also though. Thanks again.

HyperSquishy: thanks for reviewing and reading my absolutely fun story! I don't think I will include romance just yet into this story (hint hint). She'll be paired with someone sooner or later, I just don't know who yet. Thanks again.

Elfvamp1-13-97: thanks for reviewing. As for your question… maybe! No one knows yet… (giggles suspiciously) anyways the end will be coming up soon and everything will be revealed! Thanks again.

You guys make me ridiculously happy by liking my story and appreciating it. Narendial was bluntly… a piece of crap. I'm ecstatic to see that this one is doing so well, as is Innocence, when my other story was clearly trash (according to some people). Thanks for supporting me and my story. I love criticism and any help I get cause it help me to become a better writer for the future. I love all my readers and reviewers and thank them profusely for actually taking the time to read something that I have concocted. Thanks again, my loyal readers/reviewers, you make my day a whole lot brighter than a box of rainbows.


	9. Explanations

Hey guys. I would like to thank my reviewers for the support on my story. I needed a little pick me up after the bad turn that my other story took. I'm glad this one is so well liked and that hopefully no one has a problem with how I've written anything.

I feel the need to explain what happened in the last chapter concerning my Lord of the Rings story that I spoke of. You see, I started writing it and planned out how I wanted to portray my character. There were a couple of problems though that some people recognized and let me know about in my story. She was going to be Aragorn's child and the mother was a secret. Quite a few people didn't like that fact and stated that it was impossible. The daughter also had purple eyes and people who read my story did not take to this lightly. I tried to let them know kindly that the story was posted on fanfiction and that it was allowed to have quirks like that. The readers maliciously bashed my story on and I believe that they had no business doing that. If they didn't like my story, I believe that they didn't have to comment on it. Some people liked it and now with all the problems, I've had to take it off this site to avoid any more discredits to my other stories or myself as a writer. I created the story from my imagination and I wanted to post it on fanfiction to share it with other people who may take an interest, not for people to deliberately make fun of.

I'm letting you guys know about this so it can be avoided in the future. I do not believe that other people should shame the person as a writer for a little mistake in the story that somebody did not like. These people were rude in telling me what they thought about my story. They thought of it as criticism but they were letting me know what I couldn't write in my story. I am proud of my writing and I feel that if the right person read my story, that they would actually find the magic and creativity in it that is found in fanfiction stories. They discredited that fact and looked at the story logically and flamed me for not writing my story exactly in the borders of Tolkien's stories.

I wish for myself to be an example for anyone writing a story. I half want to put the story back up for kicks and tell them to stuff it, but I don't think that would go over well. Anyways, don't let anyone tell you what you can and cannot put on fanfiction that's inside the rules, because it's not their decision. I even used the line that if they didn't like my story that they shouldn't read it. Let me say that the readers didn't agree with that and had an argument ready. This is why I am ecstatic that this story is doing so well and people give me motivation to be a writer. I am proud of this story and I love everyone who reads or reviews. Thanks for taking the time to read this so I could explain anything that was in my profile. Hey besides this gives me more time to keep my attention on this story and write chapters quicker. Thank you so much everyone.

Love, Archer

Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur, but I do own Emma and her brother.

Faded Roses in a Heart  
Chapter 8  
Explanations  
Emma's POV

"Emma? Are you alright?" I heard vaguely as I regained consciousness. Blinking my eyes open, I saw Dagonet squatting over me brushing the hair off my damp face.

"Um… Of course. Where are we?" I asked after looking around and realizing that I had no clue where I was. It looked to be a carriage and I was buried under a couple of blankets.

"You are riding in this carriage because we couldn't stay at Marius' estate. You fainted and we had to let you rest in here," Dagonet replied and I suddenly remembered why I passed out.

"That man… Where is he?" I asked Dagonet weakly. He just pointed to a lump under another set of blankets off to the side.

"How do you know him?" He asked me when I continued to stare at the mass of quilts.

"I don't," I replied turning my head away to stare out the window of the carriage. It was snowing a little bit and I realized that we must be quite far from the estate.

"Aright. You get some more sleep, we'll be stopping soon to rest," Dagonet said knowing that I wanted to avoid the subject. I nodded in acknowledgement and fell back to sleep easily.

--

"AHHH!" I was awoken roughly from a scream next to me. I sat up quickly reaching instinctively towards my back before meeting with only air. Supposedly, someone took of my swords so I could sleep easier. Looking beside me, I saw Arthur holding a woman's hands. She was the one I saw come from the dungeon. I listened for a while to what they were saying closely.

"He tortured me. With machines," the lady said. I shuddered remembering my father and what happened to me. He never tortured me with machines but it was still a frightening experience. I couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the older woman. "He made me tell him things I didn't know to begin with. And then, I heard your voice in the dark. I'm Guinevere. You're Arthur of the knights from the great Wall."

"I am," I heard Arthur respond grimly.

"Famous Briton who kills his own people," Guinevere said before passing out. Arthur laid her down before turning to me.

"Will she be okay?" I asked worriedly. He nodded before scooting over towards me.

"Would you like to get out and walk around for awhile? I may do you some good to get fresh air," Arthur wondered.

"I'm fine. It was just a weak spell," I replied following him out of the carriage. Dagonet walked up to me with a small goblet. I grabbed it and took a sip of the water in it. We walked over to where the other knights were and sat on a log.

"Are you feeling better Emma?" Dagonet asked looking down at me.

"Yes, much," I replied.

Deciding that I would like to be alone for a while, I sat down against a tree not too far from the others. I noticed Dagonet give Lucan his jacket and Tristan ride off somewhere. Closing my eyes, I relaxed in the silence of the growing night for a couple of minutes. I slowly dozed off.

By the time I woke up again, the sun was just disappearing over the horizon. I looked around to see what had awoken me again today, and next to me sat my brother.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not caring if I was rude, as I scrambled up and away from him.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked instead of answering my question.

"Why should I be?" I retaliated. He stood up and walked over a couple feet in front of me. My back was to the knights so I couldn't see if they had noticed anything.

"I would have thought you would be thrilled to see your only brother. After all that searching that I did for you, I expected to be welcomed," he said looking disappointed.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked surprised. I thought that he would want nothing to do with me after I left with father dead and no explanation.

"Why not? You are my little sister after all," he replied with a bemused expression. He took a few more steps closer and by this time the sun was completely gone.

"And I wasn't when father was alive?" I wondered growing angrier at his replies.

"You know that I had no control of what happened," my brother explained quickly. "I couldn't get close to you with him there all the time. He would have put me in there also and then we would have never gotten out."

"I wouldn't be out anyways if it wasn't for these knights!" I said my voice growing louder with every word. He had only wanted to save himself from our father.

"Who do you think told them about you?" He yelled loudly gaining the attention of someone behind us. I turned quickly and saw Lancelot walking over. Turning back to my brother, I thought about what he said.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. Lancelot was now standing beside me and looking at my brother apprehensively.

"They found you… because of me. I was the one who told them what father was doing and where he was hiding you." My brother clarified.

My head spun with the information. They didn't rescue me on their own. They were tipped off by my brother where I was. They didn't save me, he did. Watching Lancelot, I knew by his expression that my brother was telling the truth.

"Why didn't you come with me then? Why did you leave me with these strangers?" I asked.

"I couldn't leave father like that. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you before but I would like to be now," he said hopefully. I backed away from them slowly back towards the camp site.

"Um… I… I have to think," I replied running back towards where the other knights were sleeping. I quickly laid down hoping none of them were awake. I didn't want to cry, I promised to myself.

Hearing movement beside me, I opened one eye to see Dagonet sitting down next to me. I closed my eye again and relaxed onto my blanket and makeshift pillow.

"You know, I always have wanted my own family. Lots of children just like Bors. That hasn't happened yet, and I think I'm going to have to settle for one that's not my own," he said calmly.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly. I opened my eyes and noticed what he was looking at. Lucan, the cute, little thing. Funny, for a moment there I thought that maybe… No, I should have known.

"He has no parents now and no one to look after him," Dagonet said still gazing at the young boy.

"Well, I'm sure you'll make a nice father," I said shutting my eyes once again. I just wanted to fall asleep and rid myself of this day.

"Yes, but I did say that I would like lots of children, Emma," Dagonet declared.

I started slightly. Surely he couldn't mean… It was worth a shot, I always had the rest of the knights if not.

"Do you mean…" I trailed off not quite able to form the words.

"Of course. Emma, you were like a daughter to me from the moment I pulled you from that wall," Dagonet said. Tears welled up in my eyes as I rejoiced in what he was saying.

"You really mean it?" I asked to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Only if you want. I know that your actual father wasn't exactly fatherly, but I would like the chance," he replied. I shot up and grabbed onto him tightly. He chuckled and patted my back soothingly. "It's okay to cry. I won't tell anyone."

And with his statement, I broke down and cried my eyes out. I couldn't have been happier. I had a father again!

"Thank you!" I said through my tears.

"No, thank you for accepting," Dagonet replied as I drifted off, still holding onto my new father.

--

I awoke to something pushing me onto the floor then lifting me onto my feet quickly. One of Marius' mercenaries was holding me and lifting a knife to my neck. Looking around me, I noticed Lucan in a similar position and Dagonet on the ground. The other mercenaries started attacking Dagonet and he fought back the best he could while outnumbered. Alecto comes out of his carriage and views the scene.

"I have the boy… and the girl," the mercenary holding Lucan said. The others drew their swords as Marius told them to attack Dagonet. Marius' wife runs over and tries to help Lucan.

"Kill him now!" Marius said after pushing his wife away. Marius is suddenly shot by an arrow. Arthur, Lancelot, Guinevere, and my brother come over as Marius died. Lucan ran toward Dagonet and I smiled as I remembered our talk last night.

I noticed my brother sending me a questioning look. I guess he wanted to know if I have forgiven him. I wasn't really that mad in the first place seeing as how he allowed me to meet with these knights. My new family.

I walked over to him after making a decision to talk to him. He looked towards me happily as he met me halfway.

"Are you alright?" my brother asked me. I simply nodded after taking a quick peak behind me. "Are we alright?"

"I suppose. I don't think I could be angry towards my only older brother for long," I said smiling up at him. Before I could react, he pulled me into a hug while lifting me off the ground and spinning me cheerfully.

"I've missed you so much!" my brother said after putting me down and grinning delightfully.

"I missed you too," I said in return. I decided not to tell him for now about Dagonet offering to be a father to me. I didn't know how he would react.

--

We soon came to a frozen lake and stared at it curiously. I was up ahead riding happily with Dagonet and my brother. Ever since my earlier conversation with my brother, he didn't seem to want to leave my side. He was even getting along with Dagonet wonderfully and I didn't feel so worried about Dagonet's offer.

To go over the lake, we had to get off our horses and walk carefully. The ice started to crack, but everyone ignored it and kept going.

Saxon drums are suddenly heard behind us and the knights stop their progress. I leaned over to hear what they were saying and was shocked.

"Knights," Arthur began.

"Well I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurting," Bors said.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway," Tristan added. I still haven't talked to him and decided to soon.

"It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket," Gawain said.

"We'll finally get a look at the bastards," quirked Galahad. Gawain, Galahad, and Bors were the only knights that I weren't close to and I wanted that to change.

"Here, now," Dagonet said moving towards the center of the lake. I started to follow him as Arthur directed Jols to take over.

"We're fighting them right now?" I asked Dagonet as I reached him.

"No, the knights are, you're going with the rest," Dagonet said surprised to see me. He started to push me towards the carriages before I tried to dig my feet into the ice to stop him.

"NO! I can help. I know how to fight!" I complained struggling to get out of his grip.

"I don't want you to get hurt. You'll be safer with Lucan and the others," he said as we drew closer to the knights.

"Well, I don't want you to get hurt either. Please!" I yelled. He shook his head in reply. By the time we reached the others, only the knights, Guinevere, and my brother were standing there.

"Wait, she's here! Why can't I help?" I asked pointing to the still hurt Guinevere.

"Dagonet, we must hurry," Arthur said moving into position with the rest.

"Stay beside me," Dagonet gave in before standing with the others. I nodded sullenly before placing myself into the line.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan," Arthur said watching the Saxons attempt to fire their arrows at us. They fire a couple each and hit a few of the Saxons. Impressed, I wanted them to teach me that one day. The Saxons start to march closer to us as everyone draws their bows. Since I haven't gotten a chance to learn, I decided to just pull out my swords for now. The other knights start firing and lots of the Saxons are quickly falling.

"It's not going to crack. Fall back. Fall back," Arthur commanded after watching the Saxons grow closer on the slowly breaking ice. "Prepare for combat." They grab their weapons after dropping their bows. Dagonet drops his sword for his axe before running forward on the ice.

"Dag!" Bors called to the charging knight. I start running after him.

"WAIT! Don't go!" I yelled chasing him. He started hacking away at the ice as the Saxons come closer. The ice finally breaks as an arrow hits Dagonet.

"NOOO!" I scream as I reach him. He falls under the ice as I try to pull him away from the cracking ice. He was too heavy for me though as I dropped into the freezing water trying to grab at him. I pulled him to me as arms clutched me from above. I was pulled out of the icy water and dragged back to the other knights. I vaguely saw my brother pick me up as Arthur took Dagonet. I was so cold and I could barely hear what was going on around me from shivering violently.

I was soon dropped next to Dagonet who was barely conscious. Bors was squatting over him as my brother was trying to warm me up.

"Dad…" I whispered as I reached out for Dagonet.

"You… called me… dad…" Dagonet chocked as he passed out after smiling towards me. The last thing I saw was the rest of the knights coming toward us as my brother pulled me into his arms.

--

Now, don't hate me for leaving it like that. Don't yell at me either, because I didn't say whether Dagonet died or not. Just have faith, please. I promise not to make Emma go through any more hardships. Well, this was a long chapter and I had fun writing it. Wow, well this story is coming to a close and I have so much yet to do. But don't fret, I have a secret! (I can't tell ya though). Alrighty, well please review and let me know what you think. OH ya! I need a name for Emma's brother! Anyone have a good one? Please, I need one to write the next chapter.

Love, Archer

Review Responses for chapter 7:

Elfvamp1-13-97: thanks for reviewing. Chapter 8 is a cliffy also. sorry (meep!) I will update quickly though, not to worry!

Lauraine: thanks for reviewing. More interaction with her brother in chapter 8 and we will start to seen his sweet persona soon. He's really a good brother. Thanks

tlm1633: thanks for reviewing. You certainly know how to make my spirits and ego soar. Hehe. And Emma will definitely grow to be a strong young woman, especially in the last battle. Not to worry about Dagonet, everything will work out in the end.

tHe vOiCe WiThiN: thanks for reviewing. Emma is wonderful and you can see what she's really like in these past few chapters. I'm having so much fun writing her as a character. She will get interaction in the next chapter with the neglected characters (sorry to them). Thanks for cheering me up. I guess some people will be biased towards their own way of thinking and never out of the box. Oh well, it's their loss. I've given up fighting with them as they definitely don't deserve the time of day if they're going to be rude. Thanks for being such a great reviewer.


	10. Sweet Occurrences

Well, well, well. I thought you ought to know that this might be either the last chapter or the second to last chapter. But there will be a surprise in the last chapter that I will let you know about. Anyways, well I'll just get right to the chapter, huh? Hope ya like. Oh ya, I still need a name for Emma's brother if anyone has any ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur but I do own Emma and her brother.

Faded Roses in a Heart  
Chapter 9  
Sweet Occurrences  
Emma's POV

"Alecto! Let me see you! You have triumphed. Young Alecto, let me see you! You are here!" I heard as I awoke groggily. I sat up slightly and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes.

"Lucan!" I heard a woman say. I looked at the boy that jumped off the carriage beside and recognized Lucan and Guinevere. I felt slightly cold as I tried to remember what happened. Jumping up, I looked around for the knights, Dagonet in particular.

I rushed out of the carriage to run over to Lancelot. I grabbed him in a hug and felt him do the same.

"Where's Dagonet?" I asked quickly searching his face for any clues. He gave me a sad smile before pulling me towards a lone carriage. I went into it with Lancelot following me. Dagonet was lying under a couple of blankets and looked very ill.

"Is he okay?" I asked turning to face Lancelot with tears burning in my eyes.

"He shall be fine. There was only one arrow that hit. We were worried about you also. You had an awful fever that was easily overcome. Don't worry, everyone else is fine also," Lancelot soothed. I sighed in relief before grabbing Dagonet's hand.

"Did you know that he asked to be my dad?" I asked Lancelot. His expression turned to surprise then contentment.

"Good. I'm very happy to hear that," Lancelot said rubbing my head. I pulled away from him grinning.

"I'm not a pet," I chirped. I reached down to kiss Dagonet's cheek before leaving the carriage with Lancelot.

"Well, at least we know you're sense of humor hasn't vanished," Lancelot chuckled. We both looked up as we heard the Bishop start talking and addressing the knights. I walked over and stood beside Arthur.

"Great Knights. You are free now! Give me the papers. Come, come. Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire! Take it, Arthur," the Bishop said. Arthur placed his hand on my shoulder before walking up closely to the Bishop.

"Bishop Germanius. Friend of my father," Arthur said sarcastically before leaving. Lancelot grabbed the papers and started to pass them out.

"You are free. You can go!" the Bishop said. Lancelot came up in front of me holding up a paper.

"Hmm?" I wondered why he was holding this out to me.

"For your dad," Lancelot replied smiling softly. I took it then gave him another tight hug. He gave the rest of the knights their papers before Tristan took the box from one of the soldiers and left with it. Most of the knights had left already and I saw Gawain off to the side. I already told myself that I would get to know them more, so I took my chance.

"Hello Gawain," I said beaming charmingly at him.

"Hello Emma. Would you care for a walk?" He asked me. I nodded and followed him out of the courtyard. I didn't know where we were going but he seemed to.

"We haven't talked a lot have we?" Gawain started. "That's alright. There's no time like the present and now that we're free, we'll have a lot more time on our hands."

"Oh yes, I'm very excited for you. What are you planning on doing now that you can leave?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure. I told the others that I wanted to find me a nice wife, but I think that now it's over with, I want to relax first. What about you?" he questioned.

"Well, I'm not sure either. I have my brother back now and I would like to spend time with him, but… Dagonet asked me if he could be my dad, and I would like that also. I just don't know how my brother would take it," I replied solemnly.

I looked around and noticed that we had arrived in a small garden. It had all different types of flowers, but I couldn't find anything resembling the rose that Tristan had given me a while ago. I needed to speak to him about that. Actually, I wanted to talk to everyone. I would have time now that they were free.

"Well, it seems like you could ask him now," Gawain said pointing ahead of us. I looked up and saw my brother sitting with his back against a tree with his eyes closed. "I'll see you later." Gawain walked away after I said my goodbye.

"Come on over here Emma," my brother said, startling me, without opening his eyes. I walked over to where he was patting the ground next to him and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Are you okay?" I asked in return. He nodded then looked at me, opening his eyes.

"Of course… I know what he asked you," my brother stated seriously.

"O-oh? Um… I can explain," I started nervously but was interrupted.

"No need, I think it's perfectly alright. I mean, it's only natural to want to have a real father, huh…" my brother replied.

"It's really okay?" I asked uncertainly.

"Certainly. You deserve it. And besides, I'll only allow it if you always stay with me. No going and getting a new older brother," my brother added mock seriously. He held up a finger in front of my face trying not to laugh.

"Oh no, I would never have it any other way," I promised giggling happily.

"Good, because then only I can love you so much," he said hugging me close to him.

"I love you too," I replied as he kissed me on the top of my head.

--

I knocked on the door gently before walking in on the invite. Arthur was sitting on his bed looking at two pieces of a coin. I sat beside him and waited for him to say something.

"I have to leave soon," Arthur started and I looked at him in concern.

"Why?" I asked as he placed an arm around my shoulders.

"There are many things to be done and I'm afraid that I must be the one to help complete them," Arthur said. "The Saxons are coming here and I must fight. I want you to leave with the knights."

"What? But I want to stay and help you," I argued.

"It's not your fight," he replied and was about to say something more but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Arthur, come to the wall now," a man said on the other side.

"They will be leaving soon enough, you should go get ready," Arthur said before leaving. I picked up the broken coin and pocketed it before running after him.

When I got to the wall, Guinevere and Lancelot were there with Arthur.

"Knights. My journey with you must end here. May God go with you," Arthur said. Before I could hear anymore, I rushed off again without anyone noticing. There was no way I was going to leave Arthur to fight on his own. I just had to plan this out carefully. Seeing as how he was talking to Lancelot, I figured I would get some armor quickly.

After entering the empty room, I grabbed the first small piece of metal I could find. It would fit over my chest and that would be all I needed. I don't think I could fight with tons of armor on.

I went back to my room and readied my weapons. I didn't know when Arthur would be leaving, but I should be ready when he does. After setting everything aside for tomorrow, I put on my night clothes before lying down. I needed rest if I was to be fighting tomorrow. I just hoped that I would be able to help in any way I could.

--

I noticed Arthur on a hill with his horse fully armed. He was watching the other knights leave. I was supposed to be with them, but I said I would catch up.

I had gotten ready quickly this morning in hopes that I didn't miss my chance. My swords were in place on my back and my daggers were hidden on my body. I was prepared for anything and everything.

Bors had taken out his sword and raised it to Arthur. I noticed Lancelot kept his head down not glancing at Arthur.

"Artorius!" Bors yelled and then screamed something unintelligible. Arthur yells back raising his own sword watching Bors rejoin the group.

I trotted up to Arthur on SunDance hoping the knights didn't notice me. Arthur did though and turned to look at me in shock. I came up to his side and glanced up at him from underneath my hair.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"I wanted to help you. I am your charge, right?" I asked hoping that would make him let me stay.

"Yes and as my charge, you're supposed to listen to me. I can't have you getting hurt," Arthur replied with a stern look on his face.

"But I want to look out for you. After you have helped me so much with everything, I want to do something for you," I said quietly.

"By getting yourself killed?" Arthur shouted. "You can't help me by getting hurt!"

"I won't!" I cried, tears welling up. "Please!"

"No," he said simply. "Now go to the knights."

"Please, I don't want to lose you," I begged, the tears now making their way down my cheeks.

"And I don't want to lose you either, that's why you've got to understand. You can't stay here because you wouldn't be able to survive against them," Arthur insisted. "Please, for me, go back."

I looked up at his pleading face and sighed heavily.

"Alright. But I'm warning you, if you don't come back… There will be dire consequences," I said threatening him. He smiled and hugged me gently.

"There's no way I would leave you," Arthur said kissing my temple. "Now go."

I waved sadly before urging my horse to catch the other knights. Once I reached them, I took my place beside Tristan. Depressed, I kept my gaze on the ground, not wanting to endure the curious expressions of the others.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine," Tristan said from my side. The horses then kept trying to turn towards the wall. They all glanced at each other deciding something.

"Hey, you're free," Tristan said to his hawk who flew off. The knights then began to ride back towards the wall. Dagonet wasn't with them so I guessed he was still recovering. Tristan hadn't moved from next to me so I looked up at him. He was looking at me with a soft grin on his face.

"I'll watch over you. Don't worry about Arthur. I'll allow you to protect him, we both know he needs it," Tristan said.

"O-oh… Um… Tristan?" I asked as we were riding towards the hill Arthur was on.

"Yes?" Tristan replied.

"Well… about that rose… Why did you give it to me?" I asked blushing shyly. I couldn't look him in the eye and chose to look at my horse's mane.

"I'll tell you, after we survive this," Tristan simply said.

"O-okay," I responded petting my horse. I wasn't too happy with his vague answer. What if one of us didn't survive? Then I would never know his answer. I glanced swiftly at him and couldn't help but notice how peaceful and calm he looked right now. Well, no matter what he meant by the rose, I was sure happy that I was the one to receive it. With that thought, I patted my pocket containing the pieces of Arthur's coin and Tristan's rose.

--

Okay so this isn't the last chapter, but the next one will be. Sorry to say that but there will be a surprise in it. Yay! I can't wait to write it. Anyways, well I'll have it up in a couple days. If anyone has any ideas of a name for Emma's brother, I would appreciate it. I loved the interaction of everybody with Emma in this chapter because it was all sweet. She brings out the sweeter sides of everyone. Well, until next time!

Love, Archer

Review responses for Chapter 8:

HyperSquishy: thanks for reviewing. Sorry, I hate cliffies also but it just felt right to end it there. I'm not bothered anymore about my LOTR story because it gives me more time to write this story and my other one. I'm planning on reposting it without correcting anything and telling them to stuff it. Haha. I'd love to see their reactions. Yes, some people on here are rude. But none of my reviewers on this story are and I absolutely love every one of them. Well thanks again for reviewing.

tlm1633: thanks for reviewing. Well, I wasn't too sure about the part that Emma's brother would play, but I went for the safer path and just made him the normal brother. I will definitely try my hardest to not make anyone die, trust me, it would break my heart also. We'll just have to see how it turns out. I've decided not to have any romance in this story but who knows… there will be one eventually (hint hint). No worries

Elfvamp1-13-97: thanks for reviewing. I'll try to post as quickly as possible, I promise.

Blacksand: thanks for reviewing! Don't worry about my other story, I'll figure something out with it. I'm just happy that everyone likes this story. This story is my number one priority since it's almost finished. Well for now it is. (hint hint), haha, I'm giving lots of hints today. Don't be sorry for not reviewing, I'm glad that you're reading. Thanks again

FFAMasquerade2005: thanks for reviewing. I was very pleased with the relationship turn out with Dagonet and Emma. Very sweet and in this chapter, I also love the interaction with Emma and her brother. Thanks again.


	11. Petals in a Battle

Dun dun dun…. LAST CHAPTER! It is imperative though that you read the author's note at the end of the chapter because the surprise will be in it. I apologize in advance for the fight scene and if it turns out horrible. I'm not good at writing them and I hope I do it justice. Well, there's not much else to say, but enjoy! This chapter may be short, but don't forget about my present at the end! Oh ya, this chapter may be riding on that fine line between R and PG13, so I warn you now, the battle scene might be a tad bit gory.

Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur, but I do own Emma and Braelyn (Emma's brother.)

Faded Roses in a Heart  
Chapter 10  
Petals in a Battle  
Emma's POV

Riding up to that hill beside Tristan and Gawain was the most frightening thing I've had to do with the knights so far. I was prepared for the physical battle, yes, but I wasn't ready for the emotional fight. What would happen if one of the knights were to fall? I had gotten to know each and every one of them, some more than others, yet they were my family. I was so close to losing Dagonet, I wouldn't be able to bear losing one of the knights. The only thing I could do was protect and watch over them to the best of my ability. I could only hope and pray that nothing went wrong.

Arthur looked over at us as we lined up on either sides of him. I rode to his left side and looked nervously at his rapidly angering face.

"I won't let you do this alone. We will protect each other," I quickly said to diminish his fury.

"That wasn't the point! You are disobeying a direct order. Go back and protect Dagonet. He needs you more," Arthur replied sharply.

"Arthur, let her fight," Lancelot said from Arthur's other side. "She will be sheltered from harm, I promise." Arthur looked decisive for a minute, then sighed and turned back to me.

"Stay at the back. Do not move away for any reason," Arthur ordered before shifting his eyes in front of him. I nodded to myself and mentally prepared for the oncoming event.

"Knights, the gift of freedom is yours by right," Arthur stated riding in front of us. "But the home we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in us and in our actions on this day. If this be our destiny, then so be it. But let history remember that as free men we chose to make it so." Arthur drew Excalibur and proudly brandished it in the air.

"Rus!" Arthur started the cry, and the knights followed. I called out loudly with them, drawing my own swords and readying them. This was my revenge, for Dagonet. And to protect my brother as he protected me, Braelyn.

The knights stuck their staffs into the ground, and Tristan pulled out his bow. He fitted an arrow into it and let it soar past the Saxons and to the tree that held the scout. The Saxon scout fell out of the tree onto the ground below it.

We then followed Arthur back over the hill and into position behind the cloud of smoke. I was on SunDance in between Tristan and Arthur once again, as we heard the Saxons enter the wall. Everyone held up their weapons, ready to eliminate as many Saxons as we could. Suddenly, arrows flew into the air and past us into the fog. Hearing the cries of the enemies, I turned and noticed Woads with bows in their hands. Leading them was Guinevere, the lady we found in the dungeons at Marius' estate. Arthur must have convinced them to fight with us.

I turned back around and arranged myself in the best possible way to reach down and slash the Saxons. Heeding the dying sounds of the opponents, the knights and I made our way towards them. Through the fog, the Saxons couldn't see us until we were right upon them and we were ready to take them down.

The first time through, I had some trouble plunging my swords in and taking them back out. I only killed one Saxon on the first run, but it was better than none. We traveled back into the fog as more arrows descended on our foes. After the arrows fell, we journeyed once again through the Saxons and eliminated more of them. I was able to slaughter two on this try, they were lined up which made it difficult to get any more than that. They attempted to use crossbows, but the haze around them made them lose track of us.

Our paths took us through the remaining Saxons a couple more times until there were none left standing. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself that I was helping the knights.

We rode back to the hill and waited for more Saxons to travel through the door. Only this time, the rest of the Saxons from outside the gate traversed inside. The Woads behind us brought out catapults and set the up towards the Saxons. They were also lighting their arrows that were already in their bows. They drew the arrows back and fired them, taking down many of the Saxons that didn't have their shields ready. The Woads ran towards the left group of Saxons and began the battle.

The knights and I followed Arthur towards the other group of Saxons on our horses. The catapults were apparently lit as fire grew around the Saxons. The fire was almost more difficult to ride through than the fog. Riding through, I killed more Saxons as my training was remembered. I could control my swords easily, if instead of plunging them in, I tried slicing through. The only thing about this, was that the blood spewed instead of gushed. (AN: Ok, this is my first one during a chapter, but I have to admit, that was just horribly gruesome.)

Eventually, the enemy line thinned out and it was easier to find the victims of my swords. Pausing for a moment to gain ground, I looked for the other knights. Closest to me was Gawain who was just embedded with an arrow in his shoulder. Rushing over to him, I noticed a Saxon coming up on him with an axe. Arthur killed the Saxon just in time as I reached Gawain.

"Are you alright?" I asked him touching his arm gently. He looked down into my concerned gaze and nodded slightly. I didn't know whether to pull the arrow out or leave it there. Gawain fixed that problem for me as he wrenched the arrow out himself. I nodded to Arthur's silent question of whether I, myself, was alright and went on my way to find the other knights.

I started with horror slowly bubbling inside of me when I found Tristan. He was fighting the Saxons' leader on his own. Making my way over to them, I fought off any enemies around them as I kept my eye on Tristan. I could feel the rose he gave me burning inside of my pocket. The Saxon leader nicked Tristan's side and he pulled away. I sighed with relief as he continued to fight.

I took my eyes off for a moment to see if anyone else was near, but when I turned back Tristan was on the ground holding his head. I tried to fight my way over to him as quickly as possible while he tried to stand. Knocking the nearest guy away from me, I started to run when he gained another gash. His sword was knocked away from him and the Saxon leader was walking towards him. Tristan's opponent kicked his sword to him and he once again joined into battle.

I ran past Lancelot as the Saxon leader rammed Tristan's own sword into his side. What I didn't notice while I darted for Tristan was Lancelot being struck by an arrow and falling to the ground.

Tristan fell to the ground as the Saxon leader went off to face Arthur. Crying out, I tried to push my legs faster to Tristan as he collapsed upon the grass. I wasn't running nearly as fast as I could, as his eyes closed slightly.

"TRISTAN!" I cried as my heart clenched around itself, never noticing the faded rose petals descending out of my pocket and into the battle air.

--

Well… That's the end! Bwahaha.. This chapter was short for good reason. Okay, well you guys probably hate me now for leaving it like that, but I did promise you a gift. Here it is…. SEQUEL TIME! I am proud to announce that there will be a sequel to this lovely story. The sequel will continue where this story left off, or close to it. It will be harder to write because I won't have a movie to fall back on, but I promise to write it to the best of my abilities. Romance will appear in the next story. I don't know how soon it will be out, but I will let you guys know everything in my profile when I do. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers who made this story so much fun to write. Until next time…

Love, Archer

Review responses for Chapter 8:

GalahadsFallenKnight0: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for not putting this in the last chapter. I'm happy that I was able to keep the knights in character and I'm glad that you like Emma. Thanks for reviewing again.

Review responses for Chapter 9:

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: thanks for reviewing and here's the chapter you were waiting for

Elfvamp1-13-97: thanks for reviewing. It won't be revealed until the sequel what Tristan actually wanted to say to Emma. I'm not sure what her brother will do yet, but I promise it won't turn out bad.

tlm1633: thanks for reviewing. I made you almost cry? Wow, I don't think that's ever happened. Alas, no worries, everything will turn out alright. No more tears now, be happy!

tHe vOiCe WiThiN: thanks for taking the time to review for both chapters. Alright, for chapter 9. I am so happy that Emma turned out to be the character that I had planned for her in the beginning. There will be much more interaction between her and the other "forgotten" knights in the sequel (especially Gawain). Hehe. I really love her personality and how her brother turned out. I played on the idea of making him evil, but I really couldn't. I really wanted him to be as sweet as she is. I guess they take after their mother. Alright, chapter 10 now. About Gawain, there will definitely lots more contact between him and Emma in the sequel. I couldn't leave him out, I love him too much. I'm having a bit of trouble with the pairings of the next story, Gawain or Tristan. I guess it'll just come along sooner or later and we'll see who ends up with who. I didn't write a lot about Emma's background and I will absolutely dig into that in the continuation. I took your advice also on her brother's name and I decided on Braelyn. I thought it was cute and sweet like him. I didn't get a meaning though, so I might just make a meaning up eventually. Thanks so much for all your support throughout my story and I must say that I look forward to your reviews. Thanks again, love Archer.


End file.
